At First Sight
by Maddie Ross
Summary: Alice Delaney, who has lived in Ireland her whole life and in Belfast with the Sons since she was 12, decides to move to Charming to live with her Aunt Gemma and to get away from Billy a Son with an unhealthy and unwanted love for her. Once there Alice finds herself falling in love with a Scotsman twice her age, and Chibs can't help but feel the same way. Chibs/OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Good

**Chapter One ~ Good**

**Alice's POV**

I grabbed my last bag from the cab driver who had pulled all my bags out of his car. I pulled out some notes handing them to the man as he got into his cab and pulled away. As I stood outside on the footpath I was completely alone for the first time in about two days. Not one person in sight which was when I realized that I probably should have called before turning up at Clay and Gemma's front door. This whole moving to Charming was spur of the moment, well actually it wasn't I had been thinking about doing it for the past year but two days ago I just felt the need to get out of Belfast. So I used all the money I had saved and my father had given me so that I could go to University. _I shouldn't be here. I wish I could remember where Luanne lived. She'd let me stay with her, we've always been fairly close despite her career and being my step-mother._

After contemplating maybe just going to the clubhouse, which now I think about it I don't think I even remember where that is, and waiting until Gemma shows up which is inevitable. I gathered up as much courage I could, picked up one of my bags, I couldn't grab the other ones and walked up the footpath to their front door. Once I reached it I made sure to keep an eye on my other bags that were still sitting next to the road while I knocked loudly on the front door. Making sure to draw attention from those inside.

I heard a shuffle of feet then finally the front door opened displaying Clay Morrow looking as though he hadn't even gotten dressed yet. He had an irritated look on his face, probably because I had just woke him up, and because he was at least a foot taller than me and twice as wide, it made me immediately regret my decision to come here, especially so early in the morning. It was quick but his face changed to confusion than recognition, which was when he smiled "Ally! What are you doing here? You look so different, barley recognised you"

I laughed in relief that he didn't seem all that irritated anymore and so I went in for a hug, which he reciprocated. Some may think hugging the President of the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy would be weird, and they'd be right but we were family. Through both his wife and the club. Clay hadn't seen me since I was about 11 years old, the last time I had come to Charming.

"Hi Clay. It's been eight years, of course I look different, not a 11 year old girl anymore. Though' I might come and visit ye" I said sheepishly with my Irish accent as we let each other go. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Eight years… Jesus. Come in. Gemma will be surprised to see you"

"Aye, thanks" He extended his arm out directing me inside. I walked through the door pulling my bags along with me, I turned back around before Clay could close the door "Do ye reckon ye could grab the res' of my bags out the front? I couldn' grab 'em myself" I asked with my sweetest voice possible.

"Yeah sure. Gemma's in the kitchen" I informed me as he walked out of the house. I laid down my bags along the wall just inside the living room and hesitantly walked through the very clean and very lovely looking house.

I looked around to find my bearings trying to recall where the kitchen was. I walked through an archway and found Gemma sitting at a dining table. Looking her usual glamorous self, despite the pyjamas. She looked up from her breakfast, probably hearing me coming into the kitchen, at first confusion just like Clay as she probably didn't recognise me at first but then a smile spread across her face as the realization set in "Alice! When did you get here?"

She stepped up out of her chair, opening her arms to me inviting me in for a hug, I accepted "A few hours ago. Got a cab 'ere" and we stood there for a second until she let go. She kept her hands on my upper arms at arm's length and said "My God Ally, you have filled out haven't you. Look like a proper woman compared to the last time I saw you" I laughed at her words, last time I had seen Gemma in person was 5 years ago when she came to Belfast visiting her brother and me. "Not to sound like I don't want you here, but… what the hell are you doing here, Ally?"

I laughed at her words and said "Well I came down to Charmin' for a holiday and though' that if I didn' come and visit my favourite aunty in the world you'd probably have my head"

"I'm your only aunty and you bet I would" she then saw her husband coming around the corner with two huge suitcases and putting them down with the other one I had brought in, her don't-bullshit-me look came across her face and looked at me "Holiday huh? You need three giant suitcases for a holiday?"

"Well when I said holiday, I mean' that I'm movin' down 'ere. For good, hopefully" I said to Gemma as Clay walked into the kitchen and sat down at the head of the table at the end.

"Again don't want to sound like I don't want you here, but why?"

"I've been thinkin' abou' this for a while Gem. I only jus' got the courage to get up and onto a plane. I want to be closer to my Da. I haven' seen him in a year" I said cautiously, not wanting to say the wrong thing, or share too much. What is said was the truth but it wasn't everything. I just didn't really want to get into it with Gemma at the moment.

Gemma must've noticed the way I was talking and gave me a look, her trademark don't-bullshit-me look. I just looked away, not wanting my expression to give anything away.

"Won't there be a problem with you staying in the country?" Clay asked from the end of the table, either oblivious to the look shared between us or wanting to move on.

"I was born 'ere remember, I'm a citizen. My Ma moved us to Ireland pretty much straigh' after I was born"

The conversation then moved onto other things like 'What have you been doing?', 'How's Belfast going?' and 'How did you get here'. I hadn't been down in Charming for eight years and hadn't seen Gemma in five, we've exchanged letters, email and phone calls but it just felt better talking in person.

Clay had left the table about ten minutes into the conversation and after about maybe ten, fifteen minutes later he walked back in "Going to the clubhouse, I'll see you later. Bye Alice, nice seeing you again" he kissed Gemma on the cheek and waved slightly towards me and headed out the front door.

As soon as the front door closed Gemma looked at me and said "You know eventually I'm gonna want to know why it is you've come here" in a polite but to the point tone.

I sighed sitting down the cup of tea that Gemma had made for me, my elbows sitting on the table with me leaning forward. I looked down at my tea in my hands "Aye, I know. Give me some time"

I saw her nod, backing off for now "Okay"

A few moment passed quietly until I plucked up the courage to ask "I know this might be a lot to ask Gem, but do ye think I could stay 'ere for while, jus' while look for a place an' a job" I ask politely sitting completely still waiting for her answer, though it didn't take long.

"Of course, baby. No need to ask" her words made happiness surge through my body and forced me to reached out and pull Gemma in for a hug.

She chuckled as I said "Thank ye so much Gem"

"If you're looking for a job you could always work at Teller-Morrow. Been looking for some extra help anyway" She added on after I let go.

A smile broke out on my face "Again, thank ye so much Gemma that would be amazin', really"

"No problem, really" Gemma got up and grabbed the plates that her and Clay had used for breakfast walking over to the sink. She continued on "Gotta ask, why not Luann?"

I sighed "Look I love Luann, but I've never really liked stayin' at her place. Besides I wanted to come 'ere" Gemma nodded, understanding what I meant. I got up and walked over to her, bringing my cup with me to the sink. I stood beside her and said "Hey do ye reckon ye could drive me to the Stockton Prison. I wanna visit my Da and I don't have a license" I asked while Gemma continued cleaning up the plates.

"Sorry, hun, but I've shit I need to do today. I'll get one of the guys to come here and take you" she said as she went to leave the room. "Come with me Ally, I'll show the guest room"

We walked up a set of stairs passing two doors when we reached the guest room. Gemma pushed open the door and let me inside "You can stay in here, get settled in. The bathrooms just in the room across from this one. I have to go get ready, I'll see you later baby"

"Aye, okay" I replied and she reached over and kissed my cheek, and I gave her a one armed hug. We both pulled away and she walked over to the door, about to walk out I said "Thank ye, Gemma. This is really goin' to help a lot"

She smiled and nodded her head "Everyone's gonna be real happy to see you again"

Once Gemma left me alone in the room I looked around there was one double bed with a dark purple quilt on top and black pillows, on each side of the bed was a table with lamps on both and an alarm clock. Across from the bed was a door, I walked over to it and opened it and found a walk in closet with a few dozen clothes hangers and the back of the door had a floor length mirror, and beside the closet's door was a chest of drawers. On the wall above the bed was a large painting of a reaper and across from the door into the hallway and on the left hand side of the bed was a large window with thick dark blue curtains with some light blue streaks through it. It was definitely a very nice and comfortable room, a lot nicer than my old one back in Belfast.

I sat down on the side of my bed and just thought about what I should do next in my life. _What the hell am I even doing here! I can't believe I just got up, didn't tell anyone and left Belfast. I know I should have told Stef but I just don't want Billy to know where I am._

"I'm headed out now Alice!" I heard Gemma shout through the door and then the front door closing. I got up from my place on the bed and went down stairs to my heap of suitcases on the floor near the door. I grabbed the one with all of my clothes in it and pulled it up, trying to drag it up stairs but found that it was too heavy so I settled with just opening it up at the bottom of the stairs and pulling out a dress and a jacket.

I got back upstairs leaving the suitcase where it was, intending to ask whoever it was that came over to help me drag the bags upstairs. I got in the shower hoping to make it quick before they got here but my mind wandered, _I wonder what Da's gonna say about me moving down here?_.

I didn't know how long I had been in the shower but I knew it was too long once I heard a loud knocking on the front door. "Shit!" I exclaimed and quickly washed off the rest of the remaining soap on my body and jumped out the shower. Hastily grabbing a towel, throwing it around and running down the stairs. "One second! I'm comin'!"

Once I reached the door I quickly ripped open the door to make sure that the person knocking wouldn't leave before I had the chance to get there. After it was open I got to see the man that had been knocking on the front door.

He looked just like any other Son I'd ever met. Tall, very tall. I only reached up to his shoulders, though I was short anyway. He had wide shoulders and wasn't a skinny guy, though I never much liked skinny boys anyway. He had dark, very dark eyes, a short beard and shaggy brown hair, with glasses pushed back on his head. He was wearing a dark denim jeans and big boots, along with his Sons of Anarchy cut and a singlet so his arms were on display. On the very top of his left arm was a reaper tattoo and on his right was a large cross and below it was the symbol for anarchy, and I could see the beginnings of another tattoo at the top of his chest. He had lines on his face, indicating that he was probably quite a bit older than me, presumably in his 40s. I didn't fail to notice that on his cheeks you could see two scars, reaching out from the sides of his mouth and up. _A Glasgow Smile_, I thought grimly. He looked overall pretty damn good, pretty much my type to a T.

I noticed that while I got a good look at him, he got a fairly good look at me. His facial expression changed from impartial to quite pleased with the view after a moment of looking at me in my very, very short towel. We both stood there, staring at each other until he spoke up "Hello, love. Gemma sent me 'ere t' take ye t' Stockton" _So he's a Scot_, I realized from his accent.

I quickly reached both my hands to each end of my towel trying to cover myself up more than I knew was possible at the moment. "Aye, come in" I stepped aside leaning against the door, though it wasn't enough room, when the Son walked past me and into the house he couldn't help but slightly brush against me. I felt a surge of unprecedented electricity or… I don't know something that could be denied, even though I had literally just met him and it was only the slightest touch. Both Alice and Chibs felt it.

The man eventually walked past me and into the living room. I closed the front door and followed him, he was standing quite a bit of a distance away.

"I'll be back down in a minute. Jus' gotta get dressed" I informed him and turned and walked away from the large and attractive Son standing in my Aunty's living room. I stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw my opened suitcase and turned back around to see the man blatantly still checking me out, though he turned his eyes away quickly. "Ye look like a strong lad, ye think maybe ye could bring my bags up to my room?" I asked sweetly, with my most charming smile. It probably doesn't hurt I'm only wearing a towel.

"No problem, love" he said quietly and he walked over to the suitcase near the stair case. I noticed it was still opened, I was about to lean down and zip it up but then remembered the man standing behind me.

"Could ye zip it up for me"

He nodded his head, bent down and zipped it up, then with ease picked up the very heavy suitcase and started upstairs without a word and even look in her direction. Which I didn't really know how to take. One minute ago he was blatantly staring at me and now he won't even look at me.

"Which is yer room?" once we had reached the top of the stairs, I pointed my hand towards my room and he walked himself inside and sat the bag down at the end of the bed. "I'll go get the rest" he said before he quickly left the room.

I sighed in frustration and confusion, picked up my dress, underwear and make-up bag and walked into the bathroom across from my new bedroom and closed the door behind me. My first meet with this man had left me confused, mostly because we'd only exchanged about thirty words with each other. _Jesus Christ, this is ridiculous. I've never believed in love at first sight until right this second and it just __**had**__ to be with a son probably twice my age_, I thought bitterly while ripping off my towel and pulling on my underwear, dress and jacket. Quickly as I could I applied my make-up and put my hands through my hair, which I hadn't gotten wet in the shower.

I wanted to look good, either because I was seeing my Da today or because of the handsome Son waiting down in Gemma's living room. I walked over to the floor length mirror to get a better look. I had my short cream dress with skinny straps and small red flowers adorning it. And a light blue denim jacket. I left my long wavy light blonde hair flowing freely down to my breasts and had minimal make-up on around my bright blue eyes and my fair skin.

Despite the fact that I really did, and didn't want to go down there and see that man again I had to anyway so I left the bathroom, went into my room grabbed my bag, phone and shoes and went downstairs.

I saw the man sitting in the living room, his hands join together and his hands on his knees, slightly looking down. "I'm ready when ye are" I stated, his head shot up at the sound.

"Let's go" he got up from his seat on the lounge and we walked outside. I closed the door behind me while he got into a large black van with me following not to long after.

He started the van up without a word and we drove off, starting our 30 minutes' drive to Stockton Prison. We had been sitting in silence for only a moment before he spoke up "I'm Chibs, though' you might want t' know who was drivin' ye"

I snorted in laughter at his name, obviously a nickname but funny nonetheless. But once I did he gave me a quick look and turned his attention back on the road, his look didn't give away weather or not he was pissed or didn't really care much about what I had said but I felt like a bitch anyway. I really didn't want to get on this guy's bad side, he seemed like a nice guy and I knew that I already felt some kind of connection to him. The only reason I had laughed was because his name meant 'knife' in Scottish slang. "Sorry that I laughed, it's jus'… " I stopped halfway through my apology deciding to take another route "I'm guessin' yer nickname has somethin' to do with yer scars, yeah?"

He was silent for a few moments, not really wanting to talk about the subject. _Shit, I probably should have just said I'm sorry and not pushed it anymore_. "Aye" he said surprising me and pulling me out of my thoughts. It stayed silent again for a few moments before I spoke up this time "Well, I'm Alice, or Ally. Whatever ye wanna call me is fine. I'm Otto Delaney's daughter"

"Aye I know. Yer Gemma's niece too, right?"

"Her sister was my Ma, Jennifer. Ma met my Da 'bout ten months before I was born. They were never together, him and Luann were just takin' a break or somethin' when she got knocked up with me. She moved us to Belfast when her brother Stephan, Gemma's too, moved to there to be part of the new charter, she followed"

"I know Stef, good man. I don't think I remember yer Ma though" he said earnestly, he was quiet a moment then spoke up again "How come I never met ye before if ye grew up in Belfast?"

"When my Ma moved to Belfast with Stef she only hung 'round there until 'bout three months after I was born. Things went t' shit an' it got too dangerous, didn't want me 'round there no more. So we moved 'bout two hours away. So she could still be close but ye know… not too close" I saw him nod in understanding what I meant, so I continued "When my Ma died 'bout seven years ago I had the choice of goin' to live with Gemma, Stef or Luann. I love Luann and I know she loves me but no way that was goin' to happen. I probably would've went with Gemma but I didn't wanna leave Ireland, so I went with Stef" I left my words to sit for a while before I asked "Where'd ye join up anyway, here or Belfast?"

"Belfast" he answered quickly, "Long time ago. Must've been when ye and yer Ma weren't there. I transferred down t' Charmin' not too long after" We stayed quiet for awhile again, maybe a minute "When was the last time ye saw yer Da?"

"About a year maybe two. We're pretty close despite circumstances. Before my Da got thrown in jail he would come t' Ireland to visit me, every couple weeks or so. He wasn't rolling in cash so it wasn't easy but we got by. But after he had been put in jail I didn't really get to see him much, we would exchange letters, writing to each other every week. I only ever came to the states four times to visit him, so I didn't spend too much time in Charming. I've only ever been to the club house two or three times. Spent most of my time at Gemma and Clay's house"

We'd been driving for about ten minutes already so I knew we still had at least twenty left, I had plenty of time to ask him some stuff too. "So, ye got some kids?"

I saw him stiffen at my question, _Shit, I've put my foot in my mouth… again_. "Aye" he was soundless for minute, "Kerrianne"

"Oh, what a beautiful name. Maybe one day I could babysit her for ye, while ye and yer old lady go out" I said kindly, I kept chanting in my head, _please say you don't have an old lady_.

He chuckled while keeping his eyes on the road "Don't have an old lady" _Oh thank god_, I thought thankfully.

Before I could stop myself I said "Good" realizing what I said made me whip my head down and say "I mean, not good. I… meant…. Uh" I gave up and stopped babbling. _I don't think I've put my foot in my mouth so many times since I was 16_. My face felt like it was on fire and my hands were soaking wet from sweat. I couldn't look at him, I don't think I could ever again.

Chibs couldn't believe it when he heard it, there was no other explanation other than she was happy that I didn't have an old lady. He wouldn't lie, his heart skipped a beat and that hadn't happened in a long time.

A huge smile broke out on his face and he slightly chuckled, "Good" My head swirled around to face him, he was smiling but not in a mocking manner. He smiled at me charmingly which as it turns out is a very attractive look on him. He quickly turned away putting his attention back on the road, though I could still see his big smile plastered on his face. I stared at him a big smile on my face too. _He's flirting with me_, I thought happily.

"Thank ye for the offer with my daughter she lives in Ireland with her Ma" Chibs didn't bring up the fact that Kerrianne would only be maybe five or six years younger than the woman before him. He knew he shouldn't've been flirting with her but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to the woman.

Chibs and I spent most of the ride in comfortable silence, he didn't open his mouth again until we'd reached the prison. "Here we are. Time to visit yer Da"

* * *

><p><strong>Chibs's POV<strong>

I had now found myself pleased that Gemma had tasked me with the job to come and take this young girl to visit her Da. When she had first asked this morning I didn't really want to but I wasn't gonna say no to Gemma when I had nothing else to do anyway. I didn't really know anything about the girl, knew she was Gemma's niece, her sister Jennifer's girl, and that she was also Otto Delaney's kid too. As well as the fact that she was Irish, I'd never met her though. However my irritation was gone as soon as I saw this beautiful woman next me open the door in her tiny towel. I knew straight off that she would be off limits, not only a member's daughter, and old enough to be mine, but she was also Gemma's niece. But I let myself appreciate the view for a moment. Although the moment seemed to be extended with her also taking my appearance in, and if I was correct, she liked what she saw. As much as I didn't want to I spoke up and told her what I was doing there and she let me in.

On my way through the door, she was standing in on her side with her hands trying to pull her towel in two different directions and I accidently brushed against her. Their arms touched and from the instant electric connection I knew straight away that this girl was going to end up causing me a world of trouble. They stood there for only a moment but it felt a lot longer.

Eventually I moved past her and into the living room trying to get away from the pretty girl I had just met, and was already stirring up feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. On my way in I noticed a heap of suitcases, one at the bottom of the stairs and opened, I assumed they belonged to the girl. I heard the door close and saw her come around to face me, I stood as far away as I could not wanting to invade her space while she was completely naked bar a single, and short, towel.

"I'll be back down in a minute. Jus' gotta get dressed" she told me and walked away to go up stairs. I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding in, though not a moment later she came back in "Ye look like a strong lad, ye think maybe ye could bring my bags up to my room?" she said sweetly, _Anything you ask love, anything._ I knew this girl for a minute but I just knew that she'd worm her way in my heart eventually.

"No problem, love" I could see that she almost went to bend to zip up the suitcase and part of me wanted to look away and the other part was just waiting for the show. _I'm a dirty old man_, I thought disgusted with myself.

"Could ye zip it up for me?" she asked nicely.

I nodded my head and zipped up the bag and took it upstairs for her. I tried to not look at her as much as I could without coming of as an arsehole. She directed me to the right room, I only said "I'll go get the rest" and quickly walked back down to the living room and transporting the rest to her room.

Once I was back downstairs I sat down on the lounge and laced my hands together, rested my elbows on my knees and head in my hands. A million thoughts were rolling through my head, not all of them fun and PG but there were some. I wondered what it would be like to feel her soft skin against mine, what her hair might smell like and the taste of her lips. _Jesus Christ, what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. I just can't help myself._

About fifteen, twenty minutes later she came back downstairs in a short dress and a denim jacket. _Shit. She's beautiful. I'm fucked. _"I'm ready when ye are" she spoke.

"Let's go" I replied and raised up out of my seat quickly and went outside and started the van up.

We started lightly talking not to long after I started driving, I had meant to only ask the basics, and she told me about her family's history. But it seemed she kept delving into history that I don't like talking about all that much. When she brought up my scars it was a little unsettling, she then asked if I had kids. Usually I don't talk to people about Kerrianne, especially strangers. When she offered to watch Kerrianne for me while I went out with my old lady I chuckled. She was obviously fishing for information to see if I had an old lady. Then I remembered, _Kerrianne's probably her age… Jesus_. A feeling of sorrow washed over me.

I was completely caught off guard when she replied "Good" my head snapped towards her. She was looking down at her lap, babbling, trying to come up with a good excuse for what she had said but couldn't find one.

I had a huge smile covered my face, _There's no other reason for her saying that except she's happy I don't have an Old Lady_. "Good" I repeated, I knew I was flirting with her and I knew I would regret it later but I just couldn't remember any of that at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Maddie. So this isn't my first FanFiction but it's my first on here and my first SOA one too. I've always loved the characters of Chibs so I just couldn't resist. I just wanted to clarify that this is set pretty much exactly a year before season one and I have already set out what I'm going to be doing in this story. I can say that we probably won't get up to season one for awhile, probably half way maybe even a bit after that. I'm also going to post a link to a picture of Alice Delaney soon, a link to her outfit will be on my profile if you wanna check it out. For the sake of helping you picture Alice I had Amanda Seyfried in mind when I wrote this. Anyway thank you for reading and I will be updating this again soon. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Da

**Chapter Two ~ Da**

**Alice's POV**

"Are ye okay?" I heard from beside me, I turned and saw Chibs staring at me with a concerned look on his face. _No I think I'm going to vomit_.

"Aye. I'm fine" I said unconvincingly. He gave me a don't-bullshit-me look, "I'm just nervous about seein' my Da after so long. He didn't even know I was comin'" my voice wavered, I was anxious to see my Da again.

I felt him place his hand on the top of my arm, trying to comfort me. His calloused and worn hands met my soft and delicate skin and it made my heart beat fasten at the soft and caring touch, though it did succeed in calming me. _Just a simple touch can do so much… shit._ I momentarily imagined what it would be like if he were to put his hand on other parts of my body, but I stopped that train of thought before it got out of control. I looked up at him and smiled, silently thanking him. He returned the smile, which made my heart skip a beat and the blood rushed to my face, making me feel all hot. I turned my head away from him, not wanting him to see what he does to me with such a small gesture. As he lets his hand fall from my arm we start walking up to the prison's front doors, this is when Chibs turns to look at me and says "I'll wait for ye out 'ere"

My face scrunched up in confusion "Don't ye wanna come in?" I ask turning to face him completely.

He shakes his head "I wouldn't wanna interrupt yer time with yer Da. They don't let ye have long visit's" he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of smokes and a lighter. I nodded my head, appreciating his offer.

"Thank ye, I'll try and not take too long" I said gratefully, I gave him one last smile and turned and walked away leaving him outside. I don't really know why I did, but just as I was about to walk into the prison I turned around to just get another look at him, for reason I just… needed to. He was sitting on a small wooden bench, his legs set apart, elbows on his knees with one arm hanging down between his legs and the other reaching the smoke to his lips, and he was staring right at me. With an adoring expression on his face. I looked away and disappeared through the door before he either looked away from me or looked away or something. I guess I'll never know.

The fact that he was obviously staring at me though made me grin like the Cheshire Cat, which all the guards probably thought was weird. Why would anyone visiting a prison smile like they just won the lottery. _Because this guy that they've only known for about 50 minutes and already has some weird connection to just looked at them like they were the most beautiful woman on Earth._

Throughout the whole process of them checking me to make sure I wasn't hiding anything, and telling me all the rules and regulation all I could think about was Chibs' smile and the way he had been looking at me.

My Da was all but forgotten until I was let into the large room filled with square tables and small round seats that were attached to the tables. Then all of my nerves of seeing my Da after at least a year had come crashing back. "He's over there Ma'am" the middle aged guard informed me, pointing over to a corner of the room. I followed his hands direction, my sight went past many different men, woman and children until I found my Da. Sitting at the table looking straight at me, and his face was beaming with happiness.

I didn't even bother to thank the guard, I was too busy walking briskly towards my Da who was now standing and waiting for me to arrive. At the last few steps I broke out into a jog and launched myself into his waiting arms. All of my worries had disappeared like my worries about seeing him again, people asking why I was here and not believing me, why I felt drawn to Chibs and if Billy was going to find me. He always had that effect on me, though I guess all parents are supposed to make their children feel protected and loved. My Ma always made sure I did.

"Hey baby" he said quietly and lovingly, while rubbing his hands up and down my back soothingly. His strong, protective loving arms surrounded me completely and the same comforting smell of him making all of my emotions just came rushing towards the surface. My eyes started watering at first but it escalated quickly, soon I let out a sob and tears fell from my eyes freely. I felt his slight beard brush against my forehead as he moved his head a little backwards, he must have felt my cries and wanted to see what was wrong "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

He let me go, placed his hands on the top of my arms and pushed me enough away so that he could look at me "Ally?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head and squeezed out a short laugh, I waved my hand dismissively "I'm fine, really Da. Just seein' ye after so long…" I didn't know what to say, so I didn't.

He understood what I meant, even if it wasn't all of the truth. He nodded and let out a chuckle "I miss you too baby" We let go of each other and moved over to the small round seats and sat down right across from each other. "Jesus, you look so grown up" he said astonished.

My tears finally stopping. Although I knew I probably looked like a mess now, _Great_, I thought sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head, amused with what he had said "Da, it's only been a year, **maybe** two" I emphasised 'maybe'.

"People can change a lot in a year or two Ally. Why didn't you tell me you were coming the last time you wrote?" he asked curiously.

A million thoughts and explanations ran through my head, remembering the lie I had prepared "It was spur of the moment Da. I didn't have time to write or call anyone"

He nodded, accepting my excuse, I was known for doing spur of the moment shit all the time. Like when Trinity turned 18, despite me only being 16 and Stef threatening me with a month's grounding, I still went out, got drunk and threw up all over my, at the time, crush. Needless to say he didn't want to talk to me again after that.

We talked for a while about everyday stuff, asking questions about how things were with me, what things were like up in Belfast, pretty much the same conversation that I had with Gemma. "So when are you heading back to Belfast" he asked.

This made me look down at my hands which I laced together in front of me on the table "Well… never" I said shyly. At his expression of confusion I quickly added "Well not **never** but not for a while"

He frowned bewildered at my confession "Why? You love Belfast, all your friends are there. Weren't you starting classes at St Helens in a few weeks?"

I shook my head "No, I hadn't paid yet so it wasn't set yet. I'll probably see if I can start down here somewhere"

"Do you have enough money, a place to stay?" He asked concerned "If you need any help just ask Luann"

"No it's okay. I've still got some money left from my savings plus I still have all the money ye gave me" I informed him then continued to answer his other questions "Gemma said I could stay at her and Clay's house until I had enough money to find my own place and that I could work at Teller-Morrow in the office with her"

Content with my answer he left the subject alone "So how did you get here, Gemma drive you?"

"No, she was busy, I didn't tell her I was coming either. A Son named Chibs drove me here. A real nice guy" _A really, really nice guy_. The thought of Chibs brought heat to my cheeks but luckily my Da didn't notice.

"Yeah, I didn't know him very well though. I got put in here only a little while after he transferred over" he said an upset look on his face from remembering the unpleasant memory of being caught and sent to jail.

Before I could say anything more a tall middle aged and chubby guard walked over to us and said "Time to wrap it up Delaney" he said gruffly. As soon as he said this I felt my panic levels rise up again, I just wanted my Da.

"I'm sorry baby. Come back again soon, okay?" I nodded my head and look down at my hands, not trusting my voice and face not to betray me. As he got up to leave he came around to me for a hug so I got up out of my seat and leaned into his arms. I willed myself not to cry, because all I wanted at this moment was to just go home with my Da, because I just** knew** that he would never let anyone hurt me. I didn't have that trust in anyone else except my Ma, not even Stef. "If you need **anything** you call Luann okay?"

He let me go after the guard reminded him again that it was time to leave. "I'll see you again soon Da" I said quietly after he had started walking away, I didn't watch him leave because all I wanted was to feel him hold me and tell me I was safe but I couldn't so I wouldn't let myself even look at him. A few moments had passed so I gathered up my bag and walked as quickly as I could outside.

I was greeted with the sight of Chibs still sitting where I had left him maybe 30-45 minutes ago. The sight of him made me happier and lighter already. _God, what is it gonna be like a few weeks from now_, I thought irritated at my own feelings.

"Chibs, I'm sorry I took so long" I said apologetically as I walked over and sat down next to him on the bench.

He dragged the smoke in his hand to his lips again before saying "It's alright love" he let the cigarette fall to the ground in front of him and stomped on it with his foot. He turned and looked at me "So how was yer visit?"

I turned my sight away from him and towards the tall gates that were keeping my Da locked away, probably for the rest of his life the way he was going inside "It was nice seeing him again after so long. Even if it was only for half an hour" I said the last part miserably.

He nodded his head "At least ye get t' see him more often now" his tone was kind and caring. "Ye ready t' go?" I nodded my head and we both pushed ourselves of the bench and started walking towards the van.

About halfway back from the prison Chibs turned to me and said "Gemma told me t' take ye back with me t' the club house. So ye could meet the other guys"

The thought made me nervous, I was close with most of the guys in the charter back home. But that's because they all had to look out for me when my Ma died and I was 12 years old so I was always viewed as a child to them. So there wasn't any ever trying to screw me which was good. That was until new patches came in and started hitting on me, but Stef usually scared them away. Except Billy he was the one Stef never managed to scare away and incidentally he was the only one I wanted Stef to scare away.

"It'll be nice to get to know them hopefully, I'll be seein' ye all a lot" Chibs looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, not knowing what I meant "Gemma said that I could work at Teller-Morrow" I clarified.

We continued the rest of the drive talking mostly about me, even though I kept trying to steer it into his direction. We reached Teller-Morrow at around 12:30 and the sun was bright and hot in the sky. Living in Ireland didn't really help me for this type of boiling weather but my short and light dress did.

I got out of the van and walked up to the front of the vehicle and stood there looking around my new place of employment. As you drive in you see a large building which I was guessing was the clubhouse because in the other corner was a little garage with a car inside with a man inside doing work on it, and joined onto the garage was a little room, _More like a box, please don't be the office._

"Where's Gemma?" I asked Chibs who was now walking towards the garage.

"This way, I'll show ye" he led me to the box, which I was now assuming was the office where she probably wanted me to work. _Great, I'll be spending my days in there, probably baking from the heat._

When we reached the office Chibs turned to me, he stood there for a moment looking at me a smile broke out on my face which caused him to smile right back at me. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the stereotype butterflies in my stomach "I'll see ye later, yeah?"

I nodded my head, still smiling. I pushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear "Yeah" he gave me one last smile and walked away. I stood there for a while watching him as he walked away, the butterflies dying down finally and my heartbeat steadying.

"What are you staring at?" I heard suddenly from beside me making me almost jump out of my skin, my hand flew to my chest and my heart took off at an alarming rate, _If this keeps happening I'm probably gonna have a heart attack_, I thought. I turned to see Gemma standing there with her hands on her hips with a frown on her face, when I didn't answer her question she turned her sight towards I had been staring and found only Chibs walking into the club house. "Hmm" she huffed, her mouth turned into a smirk. "Chibs huh? You work fast" she said and walked straight back into the small office.

Surprised by the fact she figured it out I walked in after her "I have no idea what yer talkin' about" I said defensively.

"Don't bullshit me, I saw the way you were looking at him just then. The huge smile and blushing cheeks. Not to mention the way he was staring at you a few minutes ago" she said proudly sitting down in her chair behind the desk.

I sighed not really wanting to talk about it, I fell on the small lounge next to the door and said "Look Gemma, I don't really want to talk 'bout it. I barley know him"

She held her hands up in defence "Okay, just be careful baby. The guys are runnin' a little late, so instead I'll show you your new job" she said. We spent the next hour or so going through my new job at this place. First she was going to show me the ropes and work with me for the next week then I was on my own for Mondays and Tuesdays, and help her out on Thursdays. Gemma told me that she wanted more time off and this would be the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 in the afternoon when we heard a loud choir of rumbling motors pulling into the parking lot just outside the office. "They're back" I heard Gemma say, she got up out of her seat and walked outside "C'mon"<p>

I followed her outside finding about five or six Sons all walking towards the club house, except Clay who was standing with Gemma in front of the long row of bikes. I saw them talking closely and intimately, not wanting to piss Clay off by either hearing some club shit or the other kind of intimate, which I really didn't want to hear anyway, I stood a fair few feet away. Seconds had passed and Gemma pivoted to face me and gestured at me to come closer. "Hi Clay"

"Hey" was his response, "I'll tell them about dinner after Church. Why don't you go home and get ready"

Gemma nodded her head "Yeah, 6pm" Clay gave her a quick but loving kiss and marched back to the club house. "C'mon Ally. We've got some cooking to do. The guys are coming over for dinner tonight"

We finished off the paperwork that I had been doing with Gemma's commentary on how to do it properly without making a mistake and having to start again. We got back to Gemma's house about half an hour later and without stopping got started on dinner, which was going to be a bitch cause we had to cook for ten people in two and a half hours.

"I don't know how we're gonna do it Gem" I huffed while cutting up a stack of potatoes into cubes.

"We've got some help coming" she said also busy setting up a salad but not one minute later a loud bell rang out through the house, it was the doorbell. Gemma chuckled "Speak of the devil, and she shall appear" she said humour laced in her voice.

Gemma walked out to get the door and from where I was I could hear a faint 'Hey Gemma' which sounded pleasant and then a 'Hello Wendy' which was laced with Gemma's I-don't-like-you tone. Which thankfully I've never been on the receiving end of before. Moments later a young woman with long wavy blonde hair and was probably considerably taller than me walked into the kitchen with a large white dish, with clear wrap on top of it, in her hands. It looked like a chocolate cake. _I like her already_, I thought happily.

She placed the dish onto the only clear bench in the kitchen and finally noticed me standing in the corner, she smiled at me "Hi I'm Wendy" her hand reached out to mine, which I accepted and gave it a shake.

"Alice, I'm Gemma's niece" I replied nicely, though I could see in the corner of my sight, Gemma eyeing us. _Well Gemma doesn't like her that much is obvious_.

"Oh well then we're Cousin's in law… or something" she laughed, at first I was puzzled as to what she meant but then it clicked in my head.

"Oh yes that's right Jax got married 'bout a year ago. I remember now. Sorry I wasn't at the wedding, it was my last year at school. Couldn't leave" I let go of her hand and went back to my task.

"It's alright" she said with a don't-worry-about-it tone, Wendy turned to Gemma handing her a bag "I got the meat you wanted too" Gemma grabbed the bag from her with a small thank you and then made sure she was also very busy with tonight dinner. We all spent the next two hours making salads, cooking up the sides and making a very, very quick and hopefully tasty lasagne.

I was looking at the clock on the wall that read 5:45pm when I heard a loud clatter and turned to see Wendy standing at the fridge covered in red all down her dress and a large pot on the floor at her feet that had red liquid pooling at her feet. "Shit!" she shouted, as Gemma walked out of the room.

"What is that stuff?" I asked curiously as Wendy picked up the pot and took it to the sink.

"My tomato soup I made last night" Gemma said as she walked back into the room with a mop.

I looked over and saw Wendy trying to wipe off all the soup from her dress I spoke up "Hey why don't ye go upstairs and change into something of mine, the big purple suitcase has all my clothes in it. There should be something in there"

She smiled at me gratefully, said "Thank you" and ran upstairs.

Gemma made short of cleaning up the mess, dumped the mop somewhere I didn't know and asked me to help her with setting up the table for everyone. We started bringing out the food when I finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence "Gemma I have a big favour t' ask ye"

Gemma let out a chuckle and said "Oh great. This is gonna be fun"

_Oh bet it will_, I thought sarcastically. I folded my arms in defence of what I'm sure would be a whopper "If anyone from Belfast calls and asks if I'm here could ye…" I stopped for a moment not really knowing if me asking her was a good idea, but I didn't really have a choice "**not** tell them I'm here. I just need ye t' trust me Gemma"

She sighed deeply, I could tell that she really didn't like the idea of lying to the club but I had no choice. Stef would call Gemma and tell them that I wasn't here. I continued on trying to convince her "Look I know this is only a temporary fix, they'll figure out I'm 'ere and they will know ye lied, but ye can tell them I begged ye. Which is what I'm doin' now anyway Gemma" I walked over to stand in front of her "Please Gemma. I know I don't know what I'm doin'. But I have nowhere else t' go 'sides here. Please"

She sighed, probably conflicted with her loyalty to the club and the love for her family that usually went hand in hand "You gotta tell me sweetheart. I need to know why" she said kindly reaching out and placing her hands on mine.

I stood there for a few moments, dozens of thoughts running around in my head. I knew that if I had to tell anyone about what happened and why I was here, it'd be Gemma. I just didn't know where to begin, I was so scared she'd think less of me for being so weak. I let my head fall in shame and felt tears about to fall from my eyes, I was about to begin my story when we heard the front door open and close and loud footsteps that could only be made by a large man wearing large boots. Clay and the others were here, which made me and Gemma to separate. She muttered "Shit" under her breath at being so close to getting the truth out of me "We'll talk about this later okay?"

I nodded my head, now just trying to get my emotions in check before all the men came into the room and saw me standing there crying like a little girl. _Just think about something nice, a sunset… no. Puppies… no. A really hot man…_ of course as soon as I thought this a really, really hot man who goes by the name Chibs walked around the corner. _That'll work._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**Okay so yay! Second chapter is up. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who commented and I wanted to answer the question if Half-Sack would be in the story and that would be yes but not for a few chapters. I also wanted to say that I'll probably only be posting new chapters about a week apart maybe sometimes sooner but mostly a week apart I'd say.  
>Thank you for reading my story! :)<p> 


End file.
